35 guys, 1 girl, this time the roles are switched
by caitiac
Summary: America is the princess and is having her own selection... Please read, review, and follow!
1. prolouge type thing

**Hello lovelies ;) Sooo I have decieded to write my first fanfiction for the Selection fandom! AHHHH ITS ALL SO EXCITING! Jk**

**Well this first chapter is going to be about all the characters in this story! **

***All credit goes to the wonderfully creative kiera cass***

**. .**

**King Shalom:** Age: 52

Caste: 1

Job: Being king ;)

Personality: Wonderful father to America and the best king illea has had so far.

**Queen Magda:** Age: 47

Caste: formally 3, now 1

Job: Being queen ;)

Personality: cold and mean/strict towards America. Never was the same after the loss of her second child, but her husband will stay loyal till the end.

**Proncess America:** Age: 17

Caste: 1

Job: Being princess ;)

Personality: stubborn/feisty and also caring/loving. She is very well prepared to become queen but she also has a playful side.

**Matthew** (aka Matty): Age: 19

Caste: foemally 7 but now a 2

Job: Placae guard

Personality: America's best friend till the end. He is homosexual **(please no one get offended here. I don't judge anyone and just wanted to add this to my story, please don't cause any controvery over this topic and please keep your opion to yourself and if you don't agree you don't have to read the story ****J****) **he was adopted by a gurad at the age of 7 so him and America have grown up together and have been attached at the hip ever since.

**Princess Nicoletta:** Exact same as in the book, but has kn own America since birth… America's best female friend

. Selected .

Maxon: Age: 19

Caste: 2

Job: Professional athlete

Personality: carng and down to earth (pretty mucht he same as he was in the book)

Pictured as: Brenton thwaites

Aspen: Age: 20

Caste: formally 7, now 3

Job: farm hand and construction worker

Personality: stubborn and protective. He loves his family more than anything and is here for them.

Pictured as: jake gyllenhaal (younger…mmuch younger.. and without the beard.)

Logan: Age: 19

Caste: formally five, now 3

Job: Singer/ preformer

Personality: kind and loving. He is a wonderful and respectable person.

Pictured as: Zac efron (yeah cheesy I know…but that guy is hot!)

**Those are going to be the most important characters. And all of them belong to Kiera cass…except logan…he's mine. I know that's only three guys but the rest arent going to be ****_that _****important, but here are their names and castes ****J**

**Name…..Caste**

Brent- 5

Jake- 4

Chris- 6

Liam- 2

Ellington- 3

Harry- 5

Aidan- 2

Julian- 5

Danny- 6

Conner- 3

Zach- 7

Ben- 2

Cole- 6

Tanner- 5

Tyler- 3

Stephen (pronounced steven)- 2

James- 6

Ryan- 4

Augustus **(comment if you're a fault in our stars fan…okay? Hehe see what I did there)**- 2

Isaac**(TFIOS again! I promise im done now)**- 4

Zeke- 3

Toby- 7

Andrew- 3

William- 4

Josh- 5

Ansel- 6

Peter- 7

Jonas- 3

Gabriel- 3

Nate- 4

Emmet- 6

Sam- 5

Randy- 3

**Thanks so much and pleaseeeeee read my story….first chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the inter-web ;) Before I start I realized that I didn't tell you who the king, queen, America, Matty, and Nicoletta were pictured as (I don't know why it matters but just go with it) so here they are.**

**King:** **Sam Trammell**

**Queen:** **Julianne Moore**

**America: Girl on my profile pic.**

**Matty: Jean Luc Bilodeau**

**Soooooo now that I got that settled….let the fanfiction-ing begin!**

**_America's POV_**

"Randy Quintin, Caste 3" Gavril reads the last of the names of the selected. I tried to remember all the names but gave up after the fourth name.

"So, Princess, What do you think? A fine group of men, don't you agree?" the overly excited host asks me.

"Of course, they all seem very…_promising."_ I reply.

"Why yes they do! Well that's all the time we have for tonight people of Illea! With the men arriving later this evening and meeting the Princess tomorrow at dinner our lovely Princess will be having a busy few days but we will see you next week- with the boys- on the report!"

The lights go dim and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Promising?!" My mother says through gritted teeth. "Are you kidding me? That was probably the _worst _answer you could've given."

"Darling, what's so wrong with promising?" My father asked cautiously.

"It's not the word, but the wa- you know what. Never mind" as she walked away me and my dad shared a glance.

"Don't mind her Kitten, she's just nervous."

"She's nervous? I'm the one who should be nervous. What if I don't like any of them? What if I don't find _the one_?"

"I believe that you will honey. I really do. Now I'm going to go calm your mother down. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Daddy."

*pageeeeeeeee breakkkkkk*

**Maxon's POV**

"Don't let us down Maxon." My father states as I'm about to board the plane. He says it as if I were going to play a baseball game and he didn't want me to screw up. But no. This is my love life.

"Yes father" I say coldly. Part of me wants to just not even try, just to piss him off, but the other part-the smarter part- tells me not to.

I quickly board the plane that is bringing me and a few others to the palace for the competition. I sit down and the planes engine roars to life. I begin to think. I first think of the Princess. God she is very beautiful, but what if she is a total bitch? I have only ever seen her on camera. I entered this competition 40% to get away from my dad for a while and 60% because I actually want to see if me and America could have something. Just as I begin to get lost in my thoughts. Another contestant plops down in the seat next to me.

"Hey" he says as if we had known each other for ever.

"Hello" I reply. "I'm Maxon" I hold out my hand for him to take.

"Aspen" he replies as he shakes my hand.

"Please tell me your not just another one of those assholes who think they can win over the princess by their _'charmingly handsome good looks'?" _he asks. I laugh at his bluntness.

"No. Are you?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. I think we just became friends." He states.

"Why? Because we both aren't douche bags?"

"Exactly"

I laugh and we continue to talk as the plane soars over the country.

**Aspen's POV**

Me and Maxon talk most of the plane ride. I think he's kinda cute. Not that I would ever tell him-or anyone that because that would mean coming out as gay **(PLOTTT TWISTT)** and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I have tried to hide it for so long. I even joined a competition where I'm fighting for a girl.

We get to the castle a few minutes before the report ends and we are rushed to the King's "escape from the girls" room as the guard describes. When we enter we are immediately cleaned and made over to we are "presentable" for the princess. I end up just staying with Maxon and I start to talk to this guy named Logan but him and Maxon get talking about sports and I leave the conversation and go over to talk with Ben, Aidan, and Liam. A bunch f 2's who are complete assholes…with a capital A. They only talk about how easy it is going to be to get the Princess to bed and how they have this competition in the palm of their hands.

This is going to be a long few months…

As I sit and painfully listen to their conversation, the King walks in followed closely behind is a Guard that can't be any older than us. "Hello gentlemen" He states

"Hello your majesty." We all say in unison as we stand a little e taller. The king gets straight to the point.

"I trust that none of you will so much as offend my daughter. Am I clear?"

We all said a tiny yes, still a little awestruck that the king was here.

"Am I clear?" He yelled

"Yes sir!" We all screamed back in fear. All of a big smile appeared on his face and he began to laugh at all our expressions.

"I'm kidding men. Not about the part of hurting my daughter but the loud screaming dictator. You will all officially meet her tomorrow at dinner and until then you can do whatever you want as long as you stay in this room." He says as he sits down at his desk and begins to work on something with the guard, who keeps looking at me (not that I'm complaining…he's pretty attractive.)

**America's POV**

After the report I went up to my room. With my maids very busy getting everything ready for the selected so they had the night off so I was on my own for getting ready for bed. I quickly change into my black spandex and Matty's old training academy t-shirt. My mom calls it my hooker outfit because of the shorts, but I think its comfy. I look over and see Matty's uniform coat sitting on my dresser. I decide to bring it to him and maybe daddy won't need him all night so we can spend some time together before the selection officially starts. I throw my hair up into a messy bun after removing all the pins from the report. I Grab Matty's coat and head down to dad's escape room, from mom at least because I have been a allowed in my whole life.

"Mattyyyyy" I call out. No answer. As I get closer to the door of the Mother free room (as I call it) I see that the door is closed. I open the door and walk in. I immediately see Matty standing over Daddy. My Dad perks up at the sound of the door closing.

"Well hello Kitten." My dad says.

"Hi Daddy. Matty you left your coat in my room again." I say.

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you again." he says with a wink. It's kind of a joke we have with each other. We flirt like crazy with each other. If you didn't know that he was gay (but everyone knows so they know we don't really have feelings for each other) you'd think we hooked up every night.

"Is that so officer Wrenn? Well I have to say your plan worked" I say with a sexy smile.

"Yes I can see it did. Too bad I'm gay, because if I was straight I would totally love it. Also if you didn't have all these men waiting for your hand in marriage over there." He says with a playful look. I quickly look to the left where Matty had pointed and see all the selected staring at me with their mouths closed…just staring.

"Oh my god! Someone should have told me they were in here!" I playfully hit Matty in the chest.

"Oh come on its not all my fault. How could you not have noticed 35 men standing there?" He shot back.

"Well…um…Shut up Matthew." I threw his jacket at him and turned to the boys.

"Well please excuse my attire," I can almost feel them staring at my ass "I was not aware you were down here, and since we aren't supposed to meet until tomorrow just pretend like you never saw me. Come on Matty." I smile at them as I walk out with Matty at my heels.

We get out of the room and he closes the door.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

"I love you Ames." He replied.

I lightly smacked him and jump on his back as he carried me upstairs towards my room.

**Welllll there is chapter oneeeee! I really hoped you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and pm me!**

**Xoxox -Caitiac**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello loveliesssss ;) well don't have much to say today… here's chapter three.**

**. .**

**Logan's POV.**

As we were sitting in the Kings office we heard a faint yelling. It sounded like a girl but as the voice came closer I could defiantly tell that it was in fact a woman.

"Matty!" I heard her yell.

"She really can't go 30 seconds without you can she?" the King said to the guard standing next to him.

"No she can't. She is incredibly needy!" He then rolled his eyes is a dramatic fashion. Then both of the men started laughing together.

"Ames I'm in here" Is he talking about Princess America? How could he talk to her in such causality? All the selected share a glance and we all straighten our ties…just in case.

The door opens and the princess walks in…in a very…attractive and informal outfit.

"Hello kitten!" the king says as she walks over to his desk. She either hasn't seen us yet or she is choosing to ignore us.

"Hi daddy. Matty you left your coat in my room again." she says turning to the guard.

"Well maybe I just wanted to see you again."

"Is that so Officer Wrenn? Well I'd have to say that your plan worked." she says seductively. Is she I really _flirting _with him…does she know that she has all these guys trying to win her over?

"Yes I can see it did. Too bad I'm gay or I would totally love it. Also if you didn't have all these men waiting for your hand in marriage over there." He states. Well that means that they weren't flirting…thank god. She looks over to us shocked.

"Oh my god! Someone should have told me they were here!"

"Oh come on its not our fault. How did you not see thirty five men over there?" he questions her. She then apologizes and excuses her attire…which I'm trying really hard not to admire her shorts like most of the others. She then exits with the guard in tow. We all kind of stand there in shock until the King speaks up.

"Its kind of a game they play with each other." He continues when he sees all our confused stares.

"Them flirting with each other. Its not real. Matthew is as gay as it gets so I can assure you nothing is going on with them. They have however been attached at the hip since they were young and his opinion matters to her about as much as mine does so before you even have a chance to think you have a chance with her, you will have to get his approval." We all stay silent for a few more minutes until we are excused for bed.

**. .**

**America's POV.**

Me and Matty reach my room and he plops me down on my bed before crawling over to the opposite side.

"I can't believe that you didn't say anything about the boys. They probably think I'm crazy now." I say with a pout.

"I'm sorry Ames" he rolls over and wraps his arms round me and I turn my head away.

"Oh come on" he says.

"No, you will have to make this up to me" I say in a fake stern voice.

"And how should I do that?" I stand up take his hand and walk him over to the door. I open the door and playfully push him out.

"Figure it out" I say as I shut the door.

**. .**

**Matthew's POV.**

I stand outside of her closed door for a second before I laugh and turn away. Heading back to the Kings office. On my way back I pass one of the guys…Aidan? No Aspen. The gay one. I knew from the second I some him that he wasn't in to girls. We pass and he stops and looks to me.

"I'm Aspen." He says to me.

"Matthew." I respond we shake hands and I know that he is defiantly not into chicks because I felt a spark and I can see in his eyes that he say it too. We stand there for a second before he quickly excuses himself. I stand there for a second before continuing down to the King.

"Hello Shalom" I say as I enter. I see that all the boys are gone at this point.

"Hello Matthew. How's our girl?" he asks with a smile.

"She's pissed. But she will be over it by tomorrow…she always is." I say and he laughs.

"That she is son." He looks down for a second before looking back up at me again. He takes off his glasses and sets them on the desk.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" he asks

"What do you mean sir?"

"Letting her have selection? I mean what if they hurt her?"

"Well you could either let her have this experience and have her fall in love with someone or you could have betrothed her to some prince and we both know she would never forgive you if you did that. So yes, I believe that you made the right choice." I respond.

"Yes I suppose your right son." He pauses "Just please make sure they don't hurt her." He tells me.

"I love her as much as you do and I can promise you sir that I will let nothing happen to her." He nods his head and goes back to his work. I think to myself about how, as a guard I have protected America her whole life. But only physically. I relies that I now have to protect her on a whole new level, emotionally. I vow to myself right then that I will do everything I can to keep her safe…in every way possible.


	4. Chapter 3

**Helllooooo! First just let me say im SOOOOOO SORRRYYYY! I haven't updated in like foreverrrr! Ahhhh I missed you guys! Im really sorry between my fourth of july camping, getting ready for vacation and getting a job(yeeyy!) I have had like no time to write…well I will stop talking now…. ENJOYYY!**

**. .**

**America's POV**

" We just have to sign a few more papers before we can begin to draft the announcement of abolishing the castes of 6 and below…" one of the advisers said to me and my father…mostly my father because I began to zone out completely. I mean I want more than anything to get rid of the castes but I have heard this so many times and have gone over the same things about 80 times today and I can't stand it anymore. The members of the selected are sitting over in chairs watching me and my dad do our job. There are also a handful of citizens watching. It was one of the "open house" type things were anyone was welcome to come watch us make decisions and prosecute those who broke the laws. I looked over at the selected and first made eye contact with Logan. He gave me that shy smile of his and I just about melted. I gave him a smile in return and continued to look around the room. I saw Matty mouthing something to someone and followed his eyes. I saw that he was talking to one of the selected…Aspen…hmmm id have to ask him about that.

"Princess." I heard and it snapped me back into reality.

"Hmm? What?" I heard a few of the audience members let out a light laugh as I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"We need you to end the meeting your highness." One of the advisors said.

"ohh! Right of course." I did the needed actions and we all made our way out of the room. I was one of the last to leave and I looked over and saw Maxon walking up behind me.

"Hello Maxon." I said as I walked up next to him. He looked at me for a second, he seemed to be surprised that I was talking to him.

. .

**Maxon's POV**

"Ummm. Hello America." I realized my mistake as soon as I said it. I called her by her first name! im an idiot! My first conversation with the girl and I don't even address her properly. She looks a little taken back and im afraid she is going to kick me out right then. Then she laughs.

"Ohh my! That was wonderful! Look your blushing!"

"Im so sorry your highness." I relied quickly.

"No no! please call me America I admire your….ohh whats the word?"

"complete and utter stupidness?"

"Casualty! I admire your casualty! Everyone is so uptight around me and I love that you are not!"

"Well one of us is going to be your husband so I don't think it should be awkward at all" I say playing it off as cool.

"Well Maxon. Would you like to go get some lunch with me?" she asks. She looks a little nervous, as if I will say no.

" of course!" I reply.

"Great! We will eat on my balcony!"

After lunch I walk out the door after saying goodbye and walk down the hall. I get a few doors down before I relies…I got the first date.

**America's POV**

My wonderful mode was completely ruined when a guard comes in to tell me that a member of the selection as been unfaithful to me followed my mother barging in.

"Are you kidding me America!?" she screams.

"What did I do this time?" I asked already pissed off because I knew there would be some form of punishment for the poor boy.

"If you would have paid just a little attention to those boys this would have never happened!" she screams.

"Are you serious? You think this is my fault? Mother they have been here a week!"

"you should have at least spent time with a few of them instead of whoring around with that little guard of yours!"

"Get out!" I scream.

"_Excuse me?" _she asks in a dangerously low voice.

"You heard me." I say through gritted teeth. "Get out"

"Im am your mother! And the _Queen! Queen! _You have no right to order me around"

"You might be queen but only because you married into royalty and let's not forget which one of us _actually _has royal blood." I scream.

"You little bitch!" before she can do anything I push her out of the room and as soon as I hear her footsteps stomping down the hall I let out an angry scream and tears of frustration come pouring out. In the middle of my little sob fest/ throw anything I can reach across the room, Matty comes into my room with tears also running down his face. In an instant all my problems go away and I just need to focus on him.

"Matty whats wrong?" he doesn't answer he just locks the door and walks over to me with a determined look on his face.

"Matt-" he leaned down and kissed me before I could even finish. I don't know if it was because I was so pissed with my mom or because in the moment it just felt good (probably the combination of the two) but I kissed him back. We both obviously needed a distraction and needed to let out steam or whatever but I pushed off his coat and he quickly started to fumble with the buttons on the zipper of my dress. Once that was off he pushed me back on the bed and-

**That's it…aren't I evil? Well if you want to get the second part of this chapter comment what you think about this chapter (and the story itself) and who you want America to end up with! I will PM you with the second half once you do that!**


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the comments! This is simply the second part (the one some of you got early if you commented by the time i posted this!) Well im just posting this now because i have to work the night shift tomorrow and the on friday (whole weekend) i wont have access to the internet) sooo i hope this will hold you off until i can update on either sunday or monday night!

Part 2 (all america's POV)

My head is laying on Matty's bare chest and is rising and falling at a rapid pace due to the fact that we are both still gasping for breath.  
"What the hell?!" I said.  
"What the hell just happened?" I looked up at Matty and he looked just as confused as me.  
"I… I ummm…I don't know." He replied slowly, staring at the ceiling.  
We just laid there for a little while longer. Our bodies pressed against each other as we finally start to control our breathing again.  
"Im sorry" he said.  
"why are you apologizing? If you didn't notice I kind of participated to. I made the choice to." I said.  
"I just slept with you America! Don't you understand what just happened? We just broke a pretty serious law and we didn't use protection- oh god. What if you get pregnant?" He asks n a panic.  
"Then you will be the father to the next heir to ilea." I reply.  
"How are you so calm about this?" He asks.  
"I don't know. But why did you come in here in the first place. You were crying. What happened?" I asked carefully.  
"Im so confused Ames. I- there is this guy that I think I like but I can't like him. It would cause too much trouble. Anyway I don't know I just needed to be distracted and now I feel like a d*** because I just used you to distract myself an-"  
"Matty stop!" I cut him off.  
"Hey stop apologizing! But im sorry to. I used you for the same reason." I admitted.  
"no hard feelings?" I asked.  
"Of course not Ames." He said as he kissed my forehead. After a quick moment of silence he started laughing.  
"What?" I asked.  
"nothing but…your 'friends with benefits' is a gay guy." He replies with a smile. I smiled back and replied with.  
"Oh Matty. After what you just did I can guaranty you that you are not 100% gay." I replied with a wink as I got up to take a quick shower before dinner.

Thanks again for reading! please dont gett to forget to reveiw/follow!

xoxoxoxo

-caitiac


	6. AN

hey quick AN...again sorry.

Just wanted to let you all know that i will be gone for the next week. So i will update Friday! But i just wanted to say that i think that im gonna find a way to make it like matty and ames never slept together (like it was a dream or somthing.) Becasue a lot of people werent liking the idea...

also to "CruellaWhoHates"...wow does your name suit you. ok i dont really care if you dont like my story...could care less actually. If you hate it that much then dont read it. I like constructive criticism, but i dont like all the disrespect you gave me...ok? Yeah so if you would have read the story you would have seen that i have talked to the author of "reversed" like four times, shes fine with my story...and our stories are nothing alike. If you want to blame somone for copying go talk to all the ones about Maxon and America's son's selection okay? Thanks. So how about you please just stop with the hate... i have feelings (and yes i get that i will get hate on this site but it doesnt mean i wont do somthing about it.) But after all that, i will take your comments into thought, but please just tell me in a more...respectful way next time :)

Anywayyysss thanks to all the kind reviews and i will post on friday!

xoxox

caitiac


	7. Chapter 8

Hello readers!

This is a friend of 'Caitiac' and she just wanted me to give you guys a little update as to why she hasnt been updating. She has had some bad medical issues and a few days ago a little...incident occured. She has been in and out of seeing doctors, and i assure you that she is OKAY and just wanted to give you guys an explanation as to why she went AWOL for a while! She is now just taking a few days to recover. She said to expect a new chapter either Monday night or Tuesday.

Thanks!


End file.
